Alien in Chile!
Warning Please keep in mind, none of this is real and is not coming to Disney Channel in 2021. so please, PLEASE, do NOT take this out of context. I mean, I know this is on the Idea wiki, but I thought I just needed to get that out of the way, after what happened with that Teen Titans Season 6 hoax. Fake announcement for the show Alien in Chile! is an American animated cartoon to originally air on Cartoon Network, but has switched to Disney Channel and is coming out in Spring 2021. The show is about an alien named Coza Kuna (Koh-zuh Coo-nuh) that lands on Earth to learn more about human, or as she says, "Earthish" culture, and meets a Chilean highschooler named Alejandro, and some others along the way. It plans to run for 3 seasons, each with 20 episodes that go on for 23-25 minutes in length for a total of 60 episodes. Thank you for reading. Season 1 episode info Episode 1: La extraña cápsula (The strange pod): Alejandro finds a spherical pod in the parking lot, and meets the person inside it. This will premiere on May 16th, 2021. Episode 2: ¿Un nuevo amiga? (A new friend?): Alejandro tries to get along with Coza. This will premiere on May 21st, 2021. Episode 3: Mudándose (Moving in): Coza wants Alejandro to buy furniture for her, but Alejandro uses old stuff from the garage instead and pretends he bought it from a store. This will premiere on May 29th, 2021. Episode 4: Una presente para Alejandro (A present for Alejandro): Coza wants to give Alejandro a gift from her home planet, and that thing is Maizo Juice. However, when Alejandro drinks it, something strange starts happening to him... This will premiere on August 4th 2021. Episode 5: Faría parte 1 (It should be obvious): An oddly shaped ship arrives, hovever, it's no Unzanian arriving. This will premiere on August 10th, 2021. Episode 6: Faría parte 2: Kibe, king of Farians, uses the mind-controlled Farians as slaves to try to take over Earth, and Coza has to save it. This will premiere on August 14th, 2021 and will be the first to break the "new episode once a week" rule. Episode 7: Faría parte 3: LIBRE!! (Faria Part 3: FREE!!): Coza and Alejandro manage to free a couple of Farians from Kibe's control, named Ocar(male) and Kesheen(female), as the brainwashed Farians flee, planning their next invasion... This will premiere on August 18th, 2021. No other planned episodes are currently announced. Intro theme Send a link to your submission here! Credits theme Send a link to your submission here! Voice actors English version (original) ??? As Coza ??? As Alejandro ??? As Fernando (Alejandro's dad) ??? As Sofia (Alejandro's little sister) ??? As Mati (Coza's brother) ??? As Sr(Señor, Mister in Spanish). Garcia (Alejandro's teacher) Spanish dub ??? As Coza ??? As Alejandro ??? As Fernando (Alejandro's dad) ??? As Sofia (Alejandro's little sister) ??? As Mati (Coza's brother) ??? As Sr. Garcia (Alejandro's teacher) Category:American animated television series Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TheNerdyGirl05's ideas